


Крючок

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стихийно написано для WTF Tsuritama 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Крючок

**Author's Note:**

> Стихийно написано для WTF Tsuritama 2013.

Тишину водной глади разрезал гусиный гогот и крик:  
\- Ай-ай-ай! Нет, стой не шевелись, не дергай удочкой, так еще больнее!  
\- А что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Я сейчас сам все распутаю! Тапиока, не нервничай! Это просто крючок попал тебе в перья. Сейчас, - Акира от усердия высунул язык, - вот так, аккуратненько. Нацуки-кун, не дергай удочкой, Тапиока и так напугана.  
\- Да я не дергаю! Я вообще пытаюсь ей не шевелить, - крикнул в ответ Нацуки.  
«Как так получилось? Я могу понять, Юки, ну Хару, но я? Чтобы у меня крючок запутался в чем-то или ком-то… Да такого даже в детстве не было!» - Нацуки перебирал все промахи в рыбалки, получалось не так много, но и не так мало.  
\- Вот и все, - донесся до него довольный голос Акиры, - Тапиока, ты свободна! Хочешь кушать? Десерт? Блинчик? Нет, Нацуки-куна нельзя, он помогает нам в поимке, то есть в налаживании контактов, тьфу, короче, он нас не выдает Хару, а мы ему ничего за твои перышки не делаем, договорились? Вот и славно! – Акира с довольным лицом, на котором просто светилось торжество, повернулся к Нацуки и нехорошо ухмыльнулся. Мальчик невольно сглотнул, ничего хорошего такая улыбка не предвещала.  
Акира, даром, что кормят в DUCK, решил не упускать свой шанс и отъесться от пуза, тем более, платил не он. Нацуки уже прощался со своей месячной зарплатой, когда над ухом прозвучало:  
\- Нацуки-кун, а ты ничего не хочешь? – спросил Акира тем самым глубоким и негромким голосом, от которого пальцы на ногах подворачивались. – Смотри, вот это ореховое пирожное очень вкусное, вот тот Монблан тоже ничего, эта «Клубничная мечта» просто восхитительна, а еще вон то, видишь?..  
Нацуки видел, слышал, но не воспринимал. Голос Акиры пробирал до костей, до нервной дрожи в коленках, до страшного желания либо заткнуть его сейчас же, либо забрать себе. Но Нацуки мог лишь сжимать кулаки до багряных борозд на ладонях и слушаться.  
«Дурацкий крючок! Дурацкий гусь! Дурацкий день, да за что же мне это?!» - мысленно сокрушался он. «Да и Акира тоже хорош. Ну что стоило… А я хотел крепление новое купить.» Мысли о рыбалке успокаивали, а об Акире дразнили. Нацуки разрывался между двумя желаниями, но немного подумал и выбрал третье. Он схватил Акиру за рукав фирменного пиджака и поволок из кондитерской в сторону торгового квартала.  
«Прямо, прямо и через пять палаток. Вон оно!» - считал Нацуки.  
\- Десять моти с разными добавками! – заказал он. Схватив коробку с лепешками, он протянул ее удивленному Акире. – Тапиока, - Нацуки погладил гуся по шее и прошелся по задетым перышкам, - извини! Я не специально! А ты, - он вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Акиру, и неловко ткнулся в его губы, - научись контролировать свой голос!  
Акира довольно смотрел вслед убегающему из квартала Нацуки. Ладонь грели еще теплые моти, Тапиока тихонько покрякивал на прохожих, жизнь становилась еще лучше.


End file.
